dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Catalina Carpathius
|intel2= |strength1= |speed1= |speed2= |endure1= |endure2= |agility1= |agility2= |projection1= |fighting1= }} }} Catalina Carpathius is a major character in The Tragedy of Lord Zeras, a story pivotal to the worlds of Classic, Comprehensive, and Cataclysmic Gerosha in Dozerfleet Comics. She is the wife of Zeras Carpathius, and eventually a murder victim of Markus Mortikus. Character bio Catalina was born in 64 AD to a wealthy patrician family. In her teen years, however, she converted to Christianity. She kept it hidden from her father for years, but things fell apart after it was discovered that she wanted to marry a plebian by the name of Zeras. Around 96 AD, after Zeras had been made a slave to punish him for the "crime" of loving Catalina, he was rescued by Catalina. The couple then wed in secret, and fled north. Catalina's father was outraged by his daughter's successful rebellion. Not wishing to let the young couple find peace and prosperity anywhere, he hired Markus Mortikus to hunt them down, even telling Markus that he should leave "no square inch" of the planet's surface unturned until they were found - and slaughtered in the most horrific way imaginable. Markus eventually succeeded in his goal of finding Zeras and Catalina, and made sport of torturing and murdering them. He even had Zeras' eyes pried open to force him to watch as Catalina was brutally decapitated with a sword. Her death drove Zeras insane, leading to him breaking free and murdering Markus. Zeras then went on and murdered all of Markus' foot assembly, and most of his prostitutes. From there, Zeras fled towards the Alps and was struck by the Marlquaan. He eventually became the founder of Meethlite civilization, and used his newfound position of power to slaughter nearly everyone in Rome he deemed even remotely responsible for her death. Personality Catalina was not one to hesitate to do what she felt was right, even if it would cost her everything. But before her father's insane hatred for Zeras drove her to make an extreme choice, she was otherwise a very loving and obedient member of the house. She was kind to nearly everyone she met, a sweetheart's sweetheart. Even in the throes of being slaughtered, she would beg her husband not to be ruled by vengeance. Alas, that was a request he could not heed. Not even for her sake. Her death led to a massacre, as those responsible were given nowhere to run when Zeras returned in power to seek revenge. Development Catalina's name was chosen based on the name being one of many in J's Latin class books at Michigan Lutheran Seminary. She was not created as a formal character until the first draft in October of 2010, during an early draft of what was going to be "20,000 Legs into the Backstory," the first chapter of Ciem: Vigilante Centipede. This was so that her death would serve as a catalyst for Zeras' roaring rampage of revenge, one which gave rhyme and reason to his being a fugitive on the run from Rome. In turn, this was motivate him to put himself in the right place at the right time to end up being struck by the Marlquaan. Her presence recursively led to John Domeck and Kicked Deer having a near-identical dynamic in their marriage: determined warrior man, with a wife who is sweeter than she has any right to be. Otherwise, Catalina has nowhere near the same impact on the greater Gerosha narrative that her husband Zeras has. However, she does become the inspiration behind the Hebbleskin Gang's creed of Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum. When Shalia Flippo frustrates their plans one time too many, they vow to have all her future daughter's heads as trophies. In Classic and Comprehensive Gerosha, they go to ridiculous lengths to make good on those threats, even going so far as to eventually also have Dolly Malestrom die this way. In Cataclysmic Gerosha, the threat ends up being rendered hollow by the Hebbleskins' defeat. Only Erin ends up dead in a manner even somewhat similar. See also * Lord Zeras * The Tragedy of Lord Zeras External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48947401 The Tragedy of Lord Zeras art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: The Tragedy of Lord Zeras characters Category: Beheaded females Category: Incarcerated heroes